Parallel
by SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms
Summary: The last time he saw her was seven months ago. He stood there, staring at the small back of his wife who was already very far away from them. That was the last time she told him that she loved him. After seven months without any news about her wherabouts, Sakura was been declared missing. Officially missing. Uchiha Sakura, his beloved wife; missing. ーSasuSaku (Canon-AU Fanfiction)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The last time he saw her was seven months ago.

She was walking at the huge gates of Konohagakure no Sato in her combat gear with a bag on her shoulder. Her pastel pink hair was nicely kempt, shoulder length locks were swaying back and forth dramatically; making her look like a goddess in a disguise of a kunoichi. Her emerald eyes shone bright and a warm smile plastered her beautiful face as she stood there looking at him with a loving gaze.

She walked to where he stood as she smiled even more widely at the young adolescent beside him.

"Sarada," she said in a motherly warmth.

She pulled the young adolescent in her arms who only hugged her so tightly as if she doesn't want to let the older woman to let her go. The woman only chuckled as she patted her head comfortingly, she's aware that her daughter was about to cry so she only kissed her forehead in affection and rubbed the child's back as if to soothe her.

"Mama," the young adolescent sniffed, her onyx eyes looked at her emerald ones with sadness that made the older woman shook her head with a sad smile.

"Sarada," she said once again, patting the child's head, "Mama is just a few countries away, don't be so sad, sweetie."

Sarada pouted adorably that the pinkette reminded her of the handsome man beside her daughter. She can't help but smiled at the thought. Her daughter was really a carbon copy of her handsome husband.

"And that's the _problem_. A few countries, Mama! You said so!" she retorted, "And the worst is, you don't even know when are you going to be back here. How come will _I_ not to feel so sad?"

The pinkette chuckled internally. Sarada might be the carbon copy of her powerhouse husband, but Sarada's handling of emotions were just like _her_ own.

Sarada is really their _beloved daughter_.

She pinched her daughter's soft cheeks and only grinned, "Come on, Sarada. You sounded like your Aunt now, she just told me the same thing too."

"It's because it's true!" Sarada snapped that made the older woman blinked in surprise, it's been a long time that her daughter really snapped at her, and she can see how desperate her daughter was. "Are you sure you're really leaving? I'm sure Papa can convince Nanadaime-sama to send someone else than you!"

She stared at the hysterical child of hers for a moment, and she slowly smiled _oh-so-softly_ that made the man beside Sarada frowned in silent.

That kind of _smile_. _He knew that_. It's a fake reassurance smile that he really want to wipe that annoying look in her beautiful face.

"Sakura," he called out to her which the said woman only looked at him with a small smile.

"Anata, you already know that I can't forfeit this mission of mine. You can't change my mind." Sakura said with a warning tone, but yet still soft spoken, "I promise I will be back, I assure you alright?" she smiled.

He only stared at her without blinking. His intense mismatched orbs were piercing through her emerald ones, not caring that their daughter was just beside them.

"Do you really need to do it?" he asked blankly, his voice might be emotionless, but there's an anxiety churning inside his guts.

His wife only nodded once, "I _need_ to, Sasuke-kun." she said softly but there's seriousness in there, "Tsunade-shishou needs me and I need to be thereー"

"Then send me with you."

Sakura was taken aback by his answer which she only looked at him with a sad smile.

"No I-I can't, Sasuke-kun. Having someone to accompany me through this mission might endanger Tsunade-sama. This is my responsibility as her apprentice. Please believe me, Anata."

Sasuke's lips were pressed into a straight line. He closed his mismatched eyes for a moment and Sakura was sure that she saw her husband drawl out an air through his nose.

A sign that he was _not_ really _pleased_ at all.

"Sasuke-kuー"

"I got it," he replied, making Sakura felt so guilty, "Just...just be _careful_. We don't know what kind of enemy that kidnapped the older Senju. But I'm sure that they're formidable enemies, Sakura."

She licked her dry lips and nodded at her husband, "I..understand, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded curtly and he looked at Sarada, "Sarada, say goodbye to your mother now."

"Papa, do you really think this is necessaー"

"Sarada," he warned and continued, "your mother is about to go now. Bid your farewell,"

His daughter bit her lower lip in frustration as she tried to keep her stupid tears at bay. Sarada can feel that she's about to burst like a volcano and how she wanted to scream in pure madness and frustration.

Her _mother_. Her _beloved mother_ was _leaving_. Leaving. For a very dangerous S-Rank mission, where she needs to save the ex-Hokage; Senju Tsunade from a rumored dangerous group of nukenins, the _**Red Funeral**_.

How can she think more clearly? If her mother's survival rate of that mission was fifty percent over one hundred? Her mother might be the strongest kunoichi alive in her generation, but her mother's _former master_ , one of the _Legendary Sannin_ ; was been held captive by some gruesome nukenins. So that proven enough that those bastards were just so powerful to kidnap the great female Senju. So how can her mother handle a full pack _of S-Rank Criminals' associate_?

How?

Sakura caressed her cheeks tenderly and kissed her forehead once again. She rested her lips there for a great twenty seconds and Sarada's eyes soften at her mother's apologetic gaze.

"Sarada, I promise I will be back. No matter what it cost." she said reassuringly, her emerald eyes were gleaming with pure determination as it clashed with Sarada's midnight orbs.

"Just believe in Mama okay? I will make sure to be back here right away with you and Papa." Sakura said with a motherly smile, patting her daughter's mop of dark head.

Sakura turned her gaze to her silent husband. She knew that her husband was number one against of the mission she's about to complete, just like Ino, Naruto and Sarada. But there's nothing she can do. The leader of the said group was demanding her presence if she want her Shishou to be safe, and _alive_.

In other words, she's going to trade herself for her Shishou's safety. But there's no way Sakura will do that, she will make sure that she will think of a good plan how to get her Shishou without trading herself in her Shishou's place. The pinkette knew that the said associate were going to play _dirty_ , and there's no way that they would let the Senju go that easily if Sakura will switch with her. Tsunade-shishou was a very important person, a _well notorious kunoichi_ , every rogue nins will gladly to have her head just to trade it for a wholesome ryo.

So as Haruno Sakura, or _Uchiha Sakura_ , the sole apprentice of Senju Tsunade who unlocked the Byakugou Seal will make sure to _save_ her Shishou _no matter what it costs_.

She will make sure that she will _accomplish_ her mission.

She will make sure she will be back to them...to her friends, to her _family_.

She will _make sure_ of it.

ーNo matter what it _costs_.

A pair of footsteps slowly padded through the ground and that's where emeralds met cerulean.

Sakura smiled warmly as if she was not having a dangerous mission and this made Sasuke clenched his sole fist on his side. He can sense the very familiar chakra of his best friend, walking to where the Uchiha family stood.

His blonde clean cut head was held high but his shoulders were slouched exhaustedly, he wore his Hokage suit and he had this defeated look in his face.

Aside from him, Naruto was also against at Sakura's dangerous mission. He almost got _lose_ his sanity when the pinkette agreed _oh-so-determinedly_ at the mission. Just like Sasuke, he wanted Sakura to be safe. But then,

"Sakura-chan, you're really _leaving_?" he asked somberly, "You won't send Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei with yoー"

"No, Naruto," she interrupted her blonde best friend, "you can't stop me. I need to do this." her emerald eyes drooped, silently begging him with her eyes, " _Please_ , Naruto. I promise you, believe me. I'm capable of _this_ mission. I will be fine."

Naruto was silent for a moment but he nodded once, finally.

"I believe in you, Sakura-chan. Pleaseー _please_ ," he clenched his fists and looked at Sakura with a serious look, "be alright. Come back with Tsunade-baachan to us, to _me_. Alright?"

Sakura looked at Naruto with warmth and affection in her beautiful features, she placed her palms gently at his whiskered cheeks and softly caressed it like a mother caressing her infant.

"I will. I'm sure of that. I promise, I will be back." she reassured, with her eyes drooping sadly, giving him a smile that doesn't reached her beautiful eyes.

 _Her eyes_. Sasuke observed, was the very beautiful eyes that his eyes have ever set on. Bright emerald eyes, the eyes that expressed so many kinds of emotions to him. And now,

Just like _Naruto_ , she had a defeated look also.

"Well then, Naruto. Please take care of your health okay? Give my regards to Hinata-chan, also to Ino. Don't worry, I will be back right away after this." she grinned and patted the Hokage's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Naruto returned the grin and he pulled his pink haired best friend into a very tight hug. "Just make sure, Sakura-chan! Don't break your promise, you get me? I can't handle an insane brooding Teme if there's _something bad_ happens to you! He might wipe out those so-called Red Funeral in a blink of his ocular eyes!"

A soft 'Idiot' escaped the Uchiha's lips and he only rolled his mismatched eyes, pocketing his sole hand in his black nin trousers.

A chuckle escaped at his wife's fuller lips and this made Sasuke to assess her more. Sakura was really beautiful, his wife was really breathtakingly beautiful. He's lucky to have her in his gloomy life, and he's very glad to have her brighten his darkest pasts.

Without her, he's not sure how can he handle iー

"Sasuke-kun," she purred softly, walking in front of where he stood.

Sasuke blinked twice, his mismatched eyes gazed at his wife's features once again. He wants to imprint that loving gaze she always gave him in his mind, forever. And he will not forget that look whatever happens.

 _Whatever happens_.

The Uchiha patriarch raised his right hand with his thumb, ring and pinky finger curled in his palm, his index and middle were poking out and about to touch her forehead with his kind of endearmー

But he was been stopped by a soft hand locking his wrist.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura and looking so baffled. Why on earth his wife was _stopping_ him?

"Sasuke-kun," she called once again with a sweet smile, she pulled his wrist with her inhuman strength and the Uchiha found himself being _hauled_ by his wife.

Hauled into a _very sweet kiss_. With her plump lips pressing into his, very sweetly, very warm, soft and intoxicating. Her free hand caressed his left jaw with affection and care, with love. Even though he's not a man who likes public display of affection, he doesn't mind at all just this once. Especially when his sworn best friend and daughter was there to witness them, he doesn't care if they were watching though. He just simply returned the kiss with equal fervor.

And Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he savored the kiss of his beloved wife.

 _His beloved wife_.

Sakura pulled away after a few moments. The Uchiha opened his eyes and was been greeted by her sweet sweet genuine smile grazing her fuller lips.

"Now, that is your _kiss_ from me." she said with a giggle and she guided his wrist at her forehead, tapping his index and middle finger at her wide forehead, "And this is my forehead tap _from_ _you_. And this," Sakura raised her right hand, mimicking his kind of endearment, fully tapping her index and middle finger on his forehead, "is my forehead tap _for you_. It says _'I love you too'_ , Sasuke-kun."

He can't help but his lips twitched upwards, a soft smile grazing his lips.

 _I know. I am too, Sakura._

"Take care of yourselves okay? Don't forget to eat nutritious foods!" she said chirply, grinning so widely. "Promise me you will not do something stupid while I'm gone, alright? And you Sarada, don't overstretch yourself on your trainings okay? Don't give your Papa a headache! And Naruto, stop slacking and finish your paper works on time and please look for my beloved brooding husband for me while I'm gone."

Naruto grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up, "Roger that, Sakura-chan!"

Sarada nodded with a smile, "I understand, Mama."

Sakura looked at her husband with a loving smile, "Please be alright okay? Promise me you won't do anything stupid,"

Sasuke smirked at his wife, "I must say the same thing for you, _my beloved stubborn wife._ " he said, earning a hundred shades of pink adorning Sakura's cheeks. He smirked even more, already pleased.

"Mou! _Stubborn_ ," she murmured with a pout, "you are much more _worse_ than me, Anata."

"Hn."

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes and winked at the three ninjas that she very love so dearly, her bright mood slowly diminishing. "I guess this is it," she said softly, "I need to go now."

Naruto nodded with a small smile, "Take care, Sakura-chan. If there's something might happen, don't hesitate to send us a summon okay?"

"I will," she smiled.

"Mama, I love you very much." Sarada said sadly, hugging her mother once again.

"I love you too, Sarada. Very much."

"Please...please come back right away when you're done okay? Please be safe, Mama."

She broke the hug and Sakura faced her husband, "I'll be going now, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

Sakura forced a smile and she slowly stepped back, holding the strap of her bag. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Please take care."

The three ninjas stared at the back of the walking kunoichi, as it got farther and farther in their sad visions.

Sasuke _swore_ to himself that letting Sakura go just like that will be his _greatest lamentation_. His very strongest regret..

ーwas to _let her go_ , walking to the den of dangerous lions alone.

He stood there, staring at the small back of his wife who was already very far away from them.

And the last time he saw the Uchiha crest that adorned her back proudly, carrying his name with her. Carrying his whole heart with her.

That was the last time she told him that _she loved him_.

And that was the last time that they saw her. And after seven months without any news about her wheraboutsー Sakura was been declared _missing_.

 _Officially missing_.

 _Uchiha Sakura_ , his beloved wifeー _missing_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back in action again, please hug me! xD (￣∇￣*)_**

 ** _(Anyways, Happy Birthday to our beloved knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto!)_**

 ** _W_** ** _elp, I'm back with a new SasuSaku fanfictionー and I swear I'm really excited with this fic I'm working on. This is actually a multi-chaptered one and a Canon-AU fanfiction (takes place after Boruto the Movie), where Uchiha Sasuke needs to search and retrieve his missing wife in a strange parallel world (well, strange only for them ninjas xD). Th_** _ **at was it! I hope you will support this new fanfiction of mine and please leave a review about what do you think of it. Reading your reviews will inspire me to write even more. Ufufu. And I'll might upload the first chapter right away, lmao. xD**_

 _ **ーSpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms**_

 _ **(10-10-17)**_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: I'm back again everyone. Oh kami-sama, I can't believed that you love what I did back there on the prologue. Such emotions, isn't it? Especially coming from Sasuke. *chuckles***_

 _ **Thanks for those who reviewed and showed love: (Bsmiles123, xojayvee, syintiaaang, TripleAAA, guest, Popipo, chlrorampattycol, Larshapeach, tiny tanaka, KassfromVenus, 7HeartAndSoul7, guest, ILoveSxS, A, Shyzuka and especially YoungBlossom [A/N: Your simple review moved me! Thank you so much for telling that! Now it motivates me to write more. I'll make sure to keep them in character as possible. Love lots!]), while reading your fantastic pleased reviews made me smile and ecstatic. Thank you for reviewing and for those who added this to their favorites and who followed**_ _ **ー**_ _ **You're the best!**_

 _ **In this coming Tuesday is our finals, so that's why I'm uploading this chapter for you guys to read while I'm busying myself to studying! But anyways, wish me luck for my exams please.( ;´**_ _ **･**_ _ **ω**_ _ **･**_ _ **`)**_

 _ **This is the first chapter of the story and I hope it's worth the wait. I do not own Naruto and the characters of this story, but I do solely owned the plot of this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Waning Hope and Family**

* * *

Rays of sunlight were peeking through the shoji doors of the residence of Uchiha. Birds were chirping melodiously with the breeze of air kept pushing the noisy wind chimes that were hanging at the top of the veranda of the Uchiha household.

A certain Uchiha was looking at the calmness of the household's garden, with him sitting at the cold wooden floor in an indian seat position. His sole hand was resting at his right thigh and he rested his back at the shoji doors behind him.

It's been a long time that he's been this lonely once again. It's not that he was totally lonely, but with his daughter still asleep in her room and with him being the sole awake all over the houseー he was completely _alone_.

In the past few months, when he completed his longtime decade mission. At an early morning like this, he would always sense the familiar chakra of his wife; either in their kitchen, living room or in their garden. She even always hum an old lullaby song that it sometimes lulled him to sleep. Which it was also a reminiscent behavior that made him thought of his deceased mother, Mikoto.

With her wife's powerful yet warm chakra, when he found it with his basic sensory skills, it always made him feel at ease. He can always feel the serenity and calmness when she's there beside him, with the warmth and confidence she always exude with her beautiful toothy smiles and cheerful laughs that made his whole day complete.

But now, the Uchiha patriarch _cannot_ sense that familiar warmth of chakra anymore.

The last time he saw her was like seven months ago, and until now his wife was still missing in action. Just like what he always thought since from the beginning, it was really dangerous to send her alone. But because of his wife's hardheadedness and persistence of sending her alone to the mission, even though Sasuke has a right to stop her, there's nothing he could do just to persuade her.

 _No, stop it._ He shook his head in denial. _She's alright, she promised._

A voice at the back of his mind replied at him,

 _But promises are meant to be broken, isn't it Sasuke?_

He clenched his sole hand into a tight fist.

 _Sakura is not a person who simply broke promises into nothing._

He kept on staring at the daffodil flowers that his wife planted in their quite wide garden. The flowers were swaying back and forth altogether with the current of the wind, and he kept staring at them as if there's something interesting in them.

Actually, it's not the flowers that interests himー but the _old memory_ of his dear wife humming while watering her plants.

Sasuke didn't noticed, but his right eye flashed into red as he gander at the plants. Last seven months ago, when his wife was watering her beloved daffodils, he memorized it with his infamous _Sharingan_.

For him, seeing her happily watering the plants makes her even more delicate and beautiful that it even makes his heart beats so very fast that he really can't explain.

With her back faced to him, making the uchiwa fan being visible to his line of vision, it made him smile unknowingly at the beautiful sight he's memorizing with his kekkei genkai. For him, it was a sight to behold.

With his patient and beautiful wife watering the plants who looked at her shoulder and offering him a sweet loving smile. Uchiha Sasuke almost **lost** it.

Even though she was _only_ a figment of some _memories_ that was been copied by his Sharingan. He can't help but to pretend that what he was seeing right now is _real_.

A soft padding of steps can be heard closing to where Sasuke was sitting. Sasuke only closed his eyes as he drop his kekkei genkai off, turning his head to look at the person who's yawning with her mouth open.

"Papa." she said a little bit groggily, yawning. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sasuke replied with a nod, turning his head back to look at the innocent daffodils in their garden. "Sit, Sarada."

Sarada did what her father told her. She sat beside her brooding father and took scrutinizing glances at the man beside her. Somehow, when she kept looking at him like that, she can't help but to admire her father's regal features and the calmness that he always _possessed_ ー he composed himself so well and he's too collected. Her father might be intimidating and stoic, but it's only a part of his charm. A hereditary Uchiha trait.

 _Cool and very collected._ She wants to be like that too.

There's many things she had found similar to her father. Aside from being stoic, he's also aloof. An aloofness that she also gotten from him. She also got his dark colorings (an Uchiha gene), which she got the color of his hair, the color of his eye and the fairness of his skin.

Even though she possessed the features of her father (with the black colorings and such). She also possessed the roundness of her face, her cat-liked eyes and her bubbly behavior from her mother, of course.

 _Mother.._

"Sarada? Are you hungry?"

The Uchiha heiress blinked in utter confusion when she was finally back from her temporal stupor. Seeing the face of her Papa looking at her with the intention of knowing her answer either she's hungry or not.

.

.

.

But because she was hardly listening to her father's speaking, she only laughed oh-so sheepishly, making the Uchiha patriarch raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Oh. Sorry Papa. I didn't hear you at all, would you please repeat that?"

"Hn. You're totally out of your conscious, are you?" Sasuke shifted his back on the shoji doors behind him, looking at her at the corner of his eye. "I asked you if you're hungry,"

"Oh," Sarada blinked, scratching the back of her head that she got from her mother if she felt embarrassed. "No. Not really, Papa. I am not hungry at all." she smiled at her Papa with warmness that made Sasuke froze at his position, "I can sense that you still haven't eat breakfast yet. We can eat together later on, Papa."

Sasuke stared at his daughter for a moment, then he slowly nodded, leaning his back to the shoji doors with a tired expression.

"Aa."

"Nee, Papa." she called out to him with a cheerful smile, "I forgot to tell you that Grandma Mebuki called last night. And she told us if we can visit them with Grandpa for dinner!" she did a twirling finger as she talk which a reminiscent habit she got from her mother when talking, "And I can tell that Grandma's won't take a 'no' for an answer, so I only told her that we're going."

"We're going." he said with a slight quirk of his thin lips, that Sarada recognized; was her Papa's style of smiling.

The Uchiha heiress only smiled brightly and rested her head at her father's shoulder. At first, Sarada thought that her father would brush her off, but she found that her father doesn't mind it at all. In all honesty, her father's shoulders slumped a little bit into relaxation and shifted his torso so that her head will fit into his left shoulder.

"Papa.."

"Aa?"

Sarada chewed her bottom lip in nervousness, like she was controlling her emotions at bay. Sasuke, being a clever and observant man as always, he sensed the discomfort and nervousness of his daughter. He glanced at her and give her a slight nudge, "What is it?" he said carefully.

"I.." she grasped the sleeve of his shirt, having some second thoughts either she will tell it to her father or not. She knew that talking about _her_ was a sensitive topic to the Uchiha patriarch. And even though her Papa was an expert of hiding his real emotions, she can tell that the disappearance of her Mama was taking a huge toll on him.

And now that many months had passed and her Mama was still missing without any traces of her everywhere in the shinobi worldー she can feel that their _hope_ for finding her mother was somewhat _thinning_.

 _No. Don't think about it, Sarada._ She scolded her mind. _Believe in them._

With a deep breath and slowly looking at her father's understanding gaze, she finally spoke.

 _Papa knows what I'm thinking, and he's having the same thought as mine._

"I..I missed Mama." she said with finality in her slight quivering voice.

Sarada felt her father stiffened beside her again but now she can feel the _tension_.

She slowly shook her head and continued, "I know that it's already long for her to be missing, and our hopes for finding here were somewhat thinning."

"Sarada."

"I know that as _her_ daughter, I need to be strong. That's what she always told me. I need to be strong no matter what in any kind of circumstances, just for her and for Papa." she said and she started to blabber somewhat panically, "But I'm afraid that one dayー"

"Saraー"

"we will be informed that Mama's gonー"

" _Sarada_ ," Sasuke hissed, sending her daughter a grave look and this made Sarada to stop in her temporal panicking, "stop it." he said softly, his serious expression turned into solemn.

"Papa, sorry. It's justー"

"Stop apologizing. There's no point if you," he gave his daughter a pointing glance, "or weー go panic about the disappearance of your mother." he said and looked at the garden once again, "The right thing to do for now is to wait."

The young Uchiha felt her chest tightened at her father's statement, making her utterly snapped on the inside. Her few months of frustration began to bubble inside of her.

" _Wait_? You know that it's already _seven months_ that she's _missing_ right? And we still doesn't have _proof_ orー" she clenched her fists, "ーor _any_ _information_ if she's still alive or not! What kind of crap are you talking about, Papa? Right thing to do is to _wait_? Are you kidding me?!" she snapped, glaring at her father who only refused to look at her.

"It's useless to do foolish things, Sarada. You know that." Sasuke replied aloofly, glancing at her with a serious narrowing of his eyes, "Rushing things might endanger all of us. And just like what you have said, we still doesn't have any kind of information of where Sakura is. We can't go searching for her without having some kind of traces of wherever she is right now. You know that's a reckless thing to do,"

Sasuke sighed almost exasperatedly that made Sarada slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew how complicated the situation was and she can't help but to agree with her father once more.

Sarada was kind of persistent. Ever since she found out about her mother's disappearance, she almost burst in panic and went into tantrums just to convince her Papa or Nanadaime-sama to go after her Mama and save her. But just like the Hokage had told her almost in umpteenth times everytime she threw a tantrum:

 _Sarada, we're doing our best to search for Sakura-chan. No need to worry! We will find her, I promise!_

But Sarada knew that aside from cheering her of his optimistic remark, she can tell that the Hokage was also telling that to cheer himself too. Because just like her and her Papa, Nanadaime-sama was also losing his hope for finding her Mama.

 _Seven months is already too much. If they still won't find her after the end of this year..._

 **Her Mama will be declared death in absentia.**

Because in the shinobi world, one year of being _missing in action_ without any kind of _traces_ of his/her whereabouts will be marked as _**dead**_ by the Kages.

She can feel her tears bubbling at the corner of her eyes in horror, but she shook her head in disagreement.

 _No! We can't lose hope yet! We will find her!_

Determination dawned over her aristocratic features as she looked at her father who's already sulking and sighing.

"Naruto have already sent many troops of shinobi to get some information about the whereabouts of that rumored nukenin association that held your mother and the Godaime captive." he said reassuringly and continued, "Just a little bit more, Sarada. We will find your mother."

"I know,"

"Just trust me. As long as I live. I will find your mother, safe and alive. I promise."

She nodded with a forced smile, "Thank you, Papa."

He glanced at his daughter and gave her a slight pat on the head, "Don't forget that Naruto is helping us finding Sakura's whereabouts. With him as our ally, we have a big chance of finding your mother, safe and sound." he gave her a tender look with a slight quirk of his lips, "Just trust the both of us, Sarada. We'll find her. I promise."

"Okay, Papa."

* * *

"Sarr-rada," Akimichi Cho Cho chewed a mouthful of her tenth yakisoba bun, her amber eyes lazily fell on the young Uchiha beside her who's purchasing different kinds of fruits. Like oranges, apples, pears, peach and etc., making the Akimichi looked at her with a baffled look.

With a gulp of her yakisoba bun, she asked.

"Sarada, why are you buying some new fresh fruits? Are you gonna eat that? Can we eat it?" she looked at her expectantly and excitedly, "Can we?"

Sarada paid the old lady with a smile and some enough ryo's for the purchased fruits she bought. She gave the old lady a friendly 'thank you' as she turned her head to regard Cho Cho.

"Sorry Cho Cho, but these fruits is for Grandma and Grandpa. We're visiting them tonight for a dinner."

Cho Cho's eyes slightly widen, "Really? So you're having a dinner date with your grandparents then. Is your father will be with you?"

She nodded, holding the bag of fruits with her arms, "Yep! Papa will come with me, Cho Cho. And tonight is special. It's my first time having Papa to our dinner dates with Mama's parents. And somehow, I'm excited!" she smiled at the brunette happily, her eyes crinkling in an unadulterated enthusiasm.

The Akimichi patted the Uchiha's shoulder in a familiar way, she knew how excited Sarada was to have some bonding moments with her long time missing father but she knew there was still _someone_ missing.

"I'm happy for you, Sarada." she greeted and continued, "But are you not going to taste that? Even just one apple or something?" she took a peek at the fruits Sarada's holding.

With a sigh, she started to offer one. "Alright just this once, Cho Cho. Get one,"

Cho Cho's face brightened, reaching her chubby hands to grab an apple inside the bag.

"Thank you, Sarada!" she thanked the Uchiha heiress immediately, "You know how I love fresh crispy apples! I owe you another potato chips!"

Sarada laughed momentarily as she shook her head and replied, "I know, I know." she began moving her feet and looked at Cho Cho, "Let's get going now, Cho Cho. I need to be in the house at five so that I can prepare for our visit with my grandparents."

Munching with her new apple, Cho Cho nodded, "Mmm. Right. Lesh 'go, Shar'da."

* * *

"I'm home!" Sarada chirped at the entrance of the Uchiha residence, she began stripping off her nin-sandals in ease and putting it on the side neatly.

She ran her way through the kitchen and she settled down the bag of fruits to the table. A few moments later, a soft padding of footsteps trudged forward to the kitchen, making the young Uchiha smiled so very widely as she saw her father walking towards her.

"Hello, Papa."

"Welcome home, Sarada." Sasuke greeted his daughter with a curt nod, his mismatched eyes landed to the brown paper bag which consists of fruits. "Is that fruits?"

"Oh yes, Papa! It is. Grandma loves assorted fruits, so I decided to buy some for her and for Grandpa too."

"I see," Sasuke looked at his daughter for a moment and he shifted his gaze to the cupboards, began searching for his favorite bags of tea, "You better get ready now. We're leaving after you're done."

Sarada nodded in agreement and didn't say anything at all. She knew that her Papa was not a talkative person so she only made her way through her room and started to strip off her clothes to get a warm pleasing shower.

The young Uchiha was able to get everything done in just forty-five minutes. She took her shower in thirty and she searched for nice clothes in five, and she groomed herself to be presentable in ten. So it totalled forty-five minutes all. She guided herself on the way to the living room and not that long; she spotted her father, reading some scrolls in his sole hand.

"Papa? I'm done." Sarada said.

Sasuke craned his neck to looked at her as he stood and packing his scrolls back to it's respected place. Sasuke did some hand seals with his sole hand, making Sarada to look at him with utter fascination.

"You can do seals with only one hand, Papa?" she asked curiously, her midnight orbs were widening expectantly.

"Aa," he nodded curtly.

When Sasuke was done sealing his important scrolls on a secret place where he and Sarada only knows, he walked towards his daughter and gave her a glance. He scrutinized her appearance for a moment. His mismatched eyes landed on her hair and his hand weaved through her slightly damp hair, tucking a handful of bangs to her ear. Sarada blinked at this gesture.

"You look good when you tuck your bangs to the side, it suits you very well."

She blushed a little bit, "Y-you think so?"

"Hn,"

"Mou, that's not even a _'yes'_ or _'no'_ , Papa. But I will let it pass though."

"Aa."

She frowned, "Papa, how the hell does Mama can talk with you with your monosyllabic response?"

He glanced at her for a moment, holding the bag of fruits in his sole arm.

"I don't know." he said truthfully and impassively, making his way through their foyer.

Sarada followed her father, "Are you always like this?" she asked and she grimaced momentarily, "I hope Mama didn't pummel you when you talk like that to her. She don't like it when someone is rude to her while conversing. As you know, Mama is kind of a chatty woman." she mumbled.

"I'm aware." Sasuke replied, putting his nin-sandals in his feet, "But no, she didn't. Your mother don't pummel me. She do the talking; while me, I listen. She's used to it,"

The young Uchiha imitated her father as she slid her small feet inside her nin-sandals.

"Good for you then, Papa. Looks like Mama has really a big soft spot on you. She's madly in-love."

He smirked at his daughter and the both of them made their way outside, locking their home securely.

"She really is." he said, his lips curling upwards in a supressed smile.

Sarada smiled so widely, beaming at Sasuke with pure enthusiasm, "You're madly in-love with Mama too, right?"

The Uchiha blinked for a second, looking at his daughter surprisingly.

He nodded slowly and finally uttered, "Aa."

"That's good!" she replied cheerfully, flashing the older Uchiha with her bright bright smile, "So let's think of the positive, ne, Papa?" she looked at him and smiled, "We will find Mama no matter what."

"Don't worry. We will."

She nodded optimistically, pumping her fist on the air and shouted, "Mhm! That's right, shannaro!"

Sasuke glanced at his daughter and he can't help but to smile at her familiar antics. Sarada smiles like _her_ with also the mix of his mother (afterall, Sasuke inherited his mother's flawless features). She even behaves like _her_. And his daughter's mannerisms were just so similar to _hers_. And everything what he saw to his daughter was _full of her_.

Her. Sakura, _his wife_.

Sarada is everything just like _Sakura_.

Sarada is like _Sakura_.

* * *

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Mebuki dear, that might be them."

"Oh!" the older woman looked at her husband for a second, "It might be them, Kizashi. They're early!" she said gleefully.

The old man named Kizashi replied with a goofy grin, shrugging his shoulders in a most lazily common way.

"Well, what can you say? They're punctual. _Unlike_ us, Mebuki." he laughed kind of gruffly to his wife and continued, "Haruno's a big slacker when it comes to punctuality. I'm glad Sakura-chan didn't got it from us,"

Mebuki rolled her eyes tiredly, "Don't get me wrong, dear. It was you who's a big slacker here. And I'm not a Haruno in blood and I hate being late. So don't mention me being unpunctual. It was only you."

The old Haruno patriarch sighed, "You're being mean to me, honey. Just give me some credit. We're family aren't we?"

She shook her head and smiled at her husband, "You're really hopeless, dear. Well..."

 _Ding! Dong!_

"They're getting impatient." the older woman said under her breath, "Just a second!" she called out as she wiped her palms on her yellow apron.

The Haruno matriarch scampered her way through the door of their residence, opening the door with a soft 'click' sound.

"Grandma!"

"Oh, Sarada!" Mebuki beamed enthusiastically as she enveloped her granddaughter into a very tight hug, "Sarada dear! I missed you so much!"

Sarada hugged her grandmother in return, smiling through their embrace.

"I missed you too, Grandma. Sorry for not visiting you and Grandpa, I was busy andー"

"Nah dear!" she admonished with a wide smile in her already aging face, "Grandma understand! I know how it works and I know it's very troublesome. So don't worry."

Sarada smiled, "Thank you, Grandma."

Haruno Mebuki's eyes landed to the silent Uchiha patriarch who's standing behind Sarada with a bag of fruits on his arm. She offered him a tender motherly smile as she gestured to the both of them to get in.

"Sarada, Sasuke. Get in both of you. It's cold outside,"

The both Uchiha's didn't say anything as they only nodded and followed the Haruno matriarch inside the house.

* * *

"Sarada-chan!" Kizashi enveloped Sarada into a warm bear hug while Sarada laughed in glee.

"Grandpa! Long time no see! How are you doing?" she asked her grandfather in enthusiasm, making the old man pat her head in a fatherly manner.

"Well, your great Grandpa is getting old, kiddo!" he let out a gruff laugh, his eyes crinkling in pure happiness as he looked at his granddaughter, "But admit it, your Grandpa is still looking young and handsome as ever!"

"Really now, Kizashi?" Mebuki rebutted playfully, helping Sasuke putting the fresh fruits on a basket, "Stop cracking jokes to Sarada-chan will you? It's bad to tell lies to a child, dear."

Kizashi pouted, trying to feign hurt at his wife's playful rebuttal.

"My love Mebuki, even though you won't _admit_ it to me." Kizashi's cobalt blue eyes landed on his wife and tried to do a suave pose, "I knew that you got more in-love with me in every second and minute. You can't resist my beauty. Heck I'm even more handsome than Sasuke-boy, y'know that!"

Sasuke only blinked as he looked at Kizashi with a dumbfounded look. Sarada only laughed while Mebuki snorted back to her corny husband.

"You're hopeless, Kizashi. Even if the world will go upside down, you're still no match to Uchiha's natural aristocratic features. No puns intended."

The Haruno patriarch's eyes widen, "Mebuki! You're so mean! I'm still the most honorable man you got married into! And I _fought_ for a _thousands_ just to get you! So as your beloved loyal husband, choose me!"

Mebuki sighed in total exasperation, shaking her head.

"You're overreacting, dear. You didn't fought a thousands just to get me. To be honest, you just swooped me off and asked for my hand in marriage. No chivalry drama happened. We're only civilians, honey."

Sarada laughed as the old man only crossed his arms over his bulky wide chest, sulking at the sofa he's sitting into.

"I swear, Mebuki. You're being too harsh on me." he murmured.

"Oh no, darling. I'm not." she laughed gleefully, shaking her head and continued, "I'm just only kidding okay? Don't take it all the way to your heart, dear."

The Haruno patriarch sighed, "Oh well.."

Sarada sat next to her grandfather and shot him a very wide toothy grin as she started to cheer him up, "You know what, Grandpa? You're still handsome as ever! Believe me."

Mebuki snorted at this and Sasuke only smiled a little with a slight quirk of his lips. Kizashi looked at his one and only beautiful granddaughter and enveloped the young girl to his massive bear hug.

"Uwaaaaah! My little girl! I'm so glad that you appreciated great grandpa's features! Thank you, kid!"

"Well, it's a very good thing that Sarada was back to being bubbly again." the woman said, her slightly drooping darker emerald eyes gazed up to Sasuke's stoic obsidian ones, "After all these months with my daughter still missing, I'm just glad that you're here to look after Sarada and to guide her also, Sasuke."

"She's...my daughter." he looked at the matriarch who's only anticipating his answer, "And I will do everything just to protect her. Even if it would cost my entire life."

Mebuki smiled, reaching her wrinkly hand to Sasuke's face, cupping it with her palm in a gentle motherly manner.

"That's good to hear, my child. Just don't lose hope on finding Sakura okay?"

Sasuke nodded with a brief smile adorning his thin lips.

"Of course, Mother."

Mebuki smiled widely, "Very well then. Let's eat? I knew you were always this early and very punctual, so I make sure to prepare these foods a lot more early for dinner."

"Sorry if it causes you troublー"

Mebuki shook her head in disapproval.

"Tsk. Oh no, Sasuke. Rest assured, dear. You're not a trouble at all, we're family remember?" she said while scampering her way to the dining table, checking the utensils and food.

"And besides, it's been a long time that you managed to eat with us again. So let's make this special alright?" she continued with a warm smile, making Sasuke to feel at home once again.

"Aa. Thank you,"

"Oiiiiiiii, Sasuke-boy!" Kizashi draped an arm around his shoulders, "Long time no see! I see, you're still looking youthful as always huh? I really do envy you, kid!"

"Aish! Stupid, stop that will you?" Mebuki rebutted and gave her husband an irritated scowl, gesturing her hand for Sarada to come closer, "Sarada-chan, please take your seat now. Let's eat. Come here, child. And you Kizashi, stop bothering Sasuke-kun will you?" she scolded with her hands on her hips.

The Haruno patriarch only sighed, "I got it. Geez Mebuki, you're always so serious. That's why you got more wrinkles than mine." he mumbled.

Mebuki's eyes narrowed into slits, glancing at him dangerously.

"I heard that, Kizashi. Would you repeat that?"

"Oh no! Mebuki!" Kizashi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Sarada-chan is starving!" he looked at the confused Uchiha heiress, offering her a nervous smile. "Right, Sarada-chan? You're hungry right?"

"Well, um.. Grandpa.."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Mother, did you prepare some tomatoes for me?"

Mebuki's face brightened right away, the menacing aura of hers was vanished in a second, making Kizashi to sigh in pure relief.

"Here you are, Sasuke-kun." she put a plate of fresh red cherry tomatoes on the table, her anger for her husband already forgotten as she smiled oh-so motherly, "Let's eat?"

* * *

"How's your team going, Sarada-chan?"

Sarada turned her head to her grandmother politely, lowering her chopsticks on her bowl.

"We're doing good, Grandma." Mebuki nodded and she continued, "But sometimes our lower rank missions was kind of annoying though. We chase some runaway cats, we clean garden and get rid of weeds and such and we also escort some civilians to another places and many more."

The Haruno matriarch chuckled, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Well, I kind of remember your mother when she was still a genin like you, dear." she said with a distant look, staring at the food in front of her, "She used to whine about how annoying their lower rank missions before." her emerald eyes landed to the unaware Uchiha patriarch who only ate his food one-handedly in silence, "But as far as I remembered, _'As long as I can be with Sasuke-kun, all the annoyance will be forgotten.'_ , and that was your mother's favorite sentence, Sarada-chan."

Sasuke halted in his bearings as he looked up, meeting the smiling face of Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi.

"Really?" Sarada said in surprise, "Is Mama really smitten to Papa before?"

Mebuki shrugged, almost nonchalantly. "Well she is," she said and continued, "But who would have thought that my daughtー"

Suddenly, a poof of white smoke appeared at the Haruno's living room, making Mebuki to shriek in utter surprise. Making her aluminum chopsticks fell to the table with a clang.

"Sasuke," a familiar monotone voice called out to the Uchiha with a little bit urgency lacing on it's tone.

"Sai," the Uchiha acknowledged with a slight nod with his head, "what's your business here?"

Sai stepped forward as the white smoke that surrounds him had vanished, "Naruto wants you to come with me to his office. It's urgent."

"Urgent?"

"Yes." he responded with a nod and continued, "It's about the nukenin organization who held the Ex-Godaime captive. And speaking about the Godaime, she was already safe and resting at the hospital."

"Kiba's team had managed to find their secret hideout at the outskirts of Amegakure and successfully infiltrated the area. The mastermind of that group is in our custody right now and was been interrogated by Shikamaru and the others. You're needed there, Sasuke."

"I understand." Sasuke stood in his seat with an unreadable expression adorning his face, "Let's go."

"Wait, Papa!" the young Uchiha stood right away, holding her father's sole arm in a tight grip. "I'm coming with you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his daughter disapprovingly, "Sarada, you know that this is an adult business. You caー"

"Please!" Sarada persisted, her obsidian eyes pierced through Sasuke's identical ones in seriousness, her hold in his arm tightened in a fraction. "I know you're dying to know about Mama's whereabouts, Papa! And as _her_ daughter I'm coming with you! I have the right to know!"

The Uchiha patriarch took a deep breath, trying to control his patience. "Saradaー"

"Sasuke, we're coming too." Mebuki spoke for the first time, her hand reaching out to hold her husband's huge calloused hand. "We're family here, Sasuke. Don't shoulder everything alright? We want to know if our daughter is fine, so please let us come with you."

Sasuke looked at them, trying to assess their emotions through their facial expressions. And as he saw their hopeful gazes deeply rooted on himー with an another last deep breath, he finally nodded with a resigned look in his face, looking as if he was _worried_ about something.

Sasuke's instincts was never been wrong. Aside to Sai's confession about the successful infiltration at Amegakureー he hadn'tmention _anything_ about Sakura at all. So in other words, even just basing through simple common sense, he can tell that Sakura was still _missing_.

And in addition to that; when Mebuki mentioned about Sakura, Sai's sudden defeated look says it all.

"Well then. Let's go."

But then, Sasuke will still hope.

* * *

 _ **Review, please?**_

 _ **ーSpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms**_

 **(10-15-17)**


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: I'm back again everyone. My finals was done finally and it's our semestral break now. Ufufu.**_

 _ **There's some things I want to clarify to the readers here:**_

• _**This story takes after the Boruto The Movie.**_

• _**And this is a Canon and soon to be AU fanfiction. (Canon-AU)**_

• _**And let's be real; not all the times that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or whoever ninja we used to know who's very strong before in the Shippuden will still be**_ _ **strong**_ _ **in this story. Come on, people get old**_ _ **ー**_ _ **and they were adults, they're still strong but it's better if I put some things that can weaken them. Even though they are powerhouse ninjas, they're still human. (And I want originality and I want new things. I want them to face another conflict to their selves, which is**_ _ **emotional conflict**_ _ **; especially to Naruto, Sasuke and Sarada)**_

• _**And this story is already been planned until to it's end. Whether you like it or not, Sakura's powerlessness and absence in the first chapters is majorly needed to this story.**_

• _**And they are facing a new entity here. I don't want to spoil anyone of you, but you will know what it is in this new chapter. (So you better read it! Mwahaha!)**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay! Thank you for those who reviewed, especially to YoungBlossom, UchihaHeiress.S, Larshapeach, mandisenpai5145, guests and many more! I can't write all of your names here because the author's note is getting long. And also for those who followed and added this to their favorites!**_ _ **I love you all!**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto and the characters in this story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **New Hope, Complications and Confusions**

* * *

"Sasuke." the blonde greeted in recognition.

"Naruto."

"It's a good thing that you're already here." he looked at him, walking forward to regard Sasuke, "We're actually waiting for yoー _oh._ " Naruto halted in his bearings as he noticed the people behind the Uchiha's back.

 _Sakura-chan's parents._ Said Naruto in his thoughts.

"Nanadaime-sama." Mebuki greeted, trying to force a smile in her aging face, moving next to the Uchiha to bow politely at the blonde hokage. "Please forgive us for being here without your permission, but we just wanted to know if you already have found some new information about my daughter, my lord."

"No. Don't apologize, Auntie. It's okay."

"If that's so. Then may I know if where is she?"

Naruto's face turned into solemn as he looked at Mebuki. He have no idea of what kind of reassurance will he gonna offer to his old teammate's family and it even hurts him while seeing their hopeful gazes on him. Sarada even looked at him with a fixed stare, anticipating his answer to that question.

"Actually, Aunt Mebuki..." he started, contemplating on what to say next to the older woman. "Weー"

"Oi, Naruto!"

A running Shikamaru was on his way to them. And when he got more closer to where they stood, his lazy eyes slightly widen as he saw Sakura's family with Naruto. They looked to each other for a moment like they were passing messages through their eyes; and after a second, with a curt nod he finally looked at the others with an air of authority.

"Everything is all set for the interrogation." the Nara spoke as he eyed the older Uchiha with a knowing look, "In all honesty, we started asking simple questions to Sugino Takeo without you there. But now that you're here Sasuke, we can start the interrogation to the leader of Red Funeral."

"It's fine and I understand. Let's go." Sasuke was about to walk when the gruff voice of Haruno Kizashi called out to them, halting them.

"We are..." he asked hopefully, looking to Sasuke until his cobalt eyes landed to Naruto. "We're allowed to come right?"

As the Haruno patriarch said that; without hesitation, Naruto shot them a smile and nodded. Making the both parents to sigh in relief and smiled back at him in gratitude.

"Thanks, kid."

"You are always welcome."

Shikamaru turned his head to them, "So shall we?"

* * *

"You are kind of persistent, aren't you?"

"Hah!" the huge man almost laugh in a mockingly manner, his beady eyes glared at the blonde Yamanaka in distaste.

"Even though I have a thing for blonde women," he commented with a sardonic laugh, "I still much prefer that pink haired kunoichi though. She's a _feisty_ one, and I love how powerful she thrashed underneath me."

"You sick motherfuckeー!" Ino tried to punch the daylights out of the ugly man but was been stopped by a white-haired man.

"Easy there, Ino. He's just messing up with us." he reminded the blonde, "Don't believe everything he just said. It's not true."

"But Kakashi-sensei! He'sー"

His eyes pinned the smirking man with a serious stare, ignoring the blonde's rant. "Tell us, Takeo-san. Where is the woman?"

"Heh, why would I even tell you? It's not my obligation to tell you where is that hottie's whereabouts, boy."

"Takeo-san, you are under in our custody. And you are a _prisoner_ here." he said matter of factly and continued, "Whether you like it or notー we better hear it from you about where she is."

Takeo only laughed uncontrollably, making Ino to seethe in pure anger but Kakashi held the Yamanaka's arm in a firm hold.

"Sorry to tell, Hatake." the founder of the Red Funeral said coolly, leaning on his chair smugly with his hands was been restrained by chakra infused handcuffs behind him.

"But I am not obligated to tell it,"

"Really now?" another voice have said, making the occupants of the room to look at the new figure who's appearing on the opening door of the interrogation room.

Ino felt some tingling chills began to crawl in her spine as she heard the familiar voice of a _certain someone_.

And the voice, even though how blank and stoic it wasー she knew that it was been laced with _threat_ and _venom_.

"So well what do we have here? Another interrogator? And a handsome one at thー"

"Where is Sakura."

" _Sakura_? So that was the name of the beautiful maiden, eh?" Takeo commented with a smirk, "The name sound's fitting for her pink hair."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits, as his aura screamed danger. He was already losing his patience and he don't want to repeat the same question again and again.

"Where is _she_?"

The huge man shook his head incredulously, chuckling sardonically at the Uchiha, unaware of the man's threat lacing in his tone.

"Just like what I've told you pretty boy." He shrugged his shoulders, smirking at Sasuke who's looking at him with a serious look. "I am not obligated to tell anyone of yoー _aaaaaahhhhh_!"

"Papa!" Sarada yelled out, while Mebuki and the others gasped in surprise.

"Sasuke! Stop that!" Naruto ran towards the Uchiha who's only deeply rooted on his place, facing the writhing founder who's screaming in pain and agony because of some black flames gnawing the flesh of the said man.

"You are being too soft."

"But this is being too much, Sasuke!" Naruto retorted.

"Don't stop me, Naruto." The Uchiha gravely warned the Hokage who only stopped when his cerulean orbs caught the Mangekyō Sharingan in his right eye.

"I'll repeat it again," Sasuke said in a much dead serious tone, controlling the Amaterasu with his eye, slowly making the flames to scatterー which made Takeo to scream in pain even more.

" _Where is my wife, Sakura_?"

"Aaaaaaahー! I-I sold her out! Pleaー"

Sasuke's mismatched eyes slightly widened.

 _Sold her out?_

"I s-s-sold her out for a bunch of g-g-gold bars!" Takeo cried as he continued to writhe on his chair, "Please don't kill me! I-I'll tell you the truth! Just please stop this!"

Naruto grasped the Uchiha's arm, trying to get his attention. With a slight narrowing of his eyes to the writhing prisoner, he spoke.

"Sasuke, stop it. He's now willing to give us information about where Sakura-chan is."

Sasuke didn't move in his position even just for a bit. Hardened eyes stared at the fat man with intense anger and disgust. The Uchiha clenched his sole hand into a tight fist, cannot believe that his _wife_ was been sold out by a stupid lowlife _fatso_ man who called himself a founder by a said pathetic notorious nukenin group.

"Where did you sold her?"

Takeo's eyes widened for a second, shaking his head in contemplation.

"I-I...don't know myself," he choked out, frightened eyes looking at the hardened eyes of the Uchiha. "P-please! I'll explain! It's just thatー"

"Just _what_?" the ravenette challenged, his sole hand gripping the hilt of his katana in a hardened grip. "Give me a better explanation or I won't hesitate to chop your head off,"

"You better speak, Takeo." Kakashi added, his obsidian eyes eyed the Uchiha warily until his orbs landed on the frightened fatso man. "You are at his mercy right now and it's better if you spill the beans and tell us where is Sakura. We're waiting."

Takeo nodded in a frightened manner, he gulped for a second as he glanced at the Uchiha who's only waiting for his answer.

"It was an unknown man," he started and Sasuke slightly slid his katana off from it's scabbard and the fat prisoner only shook his head in panic. "I'm serious! He was an unknown man and I didn't even know what was the man's name! H-he said he came from an another dimension and that's why he hired me from capturing your woman! He desperately need her!"

"Dimension?" Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_ "What dimension?"

"I didn't know! He just appeared out of nowhere! In a _portal_!" he replied in frustration, "All I know is that he wore some weird clothes and he had followers who wore the weirdest helmets and armors in their body! The man looked like a wealthy man from an another place, and he just traded me for these _gold bars_ in exchange for that pink haired woman!"

"Damn it," the blonde Hokage cursed under his breath, eyeing the silent Uchiha with a worried look. "Sasuke. You went to any kinds of dimensions right? Do you have any idea what is this man telling us?"

"..."

"And what the hell is this _gold ba_ ー ... Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked so conflicted. He have no idea about this _dimension_ that the nukenin founder was telling them. And a _man_ who desperately need _her_? Another dimension? Is it a follower of Kaguya who wants to get their revenge? But instead of him and Naruto, it was _Sakura_ they held captive with? It's a possibility but well, he wasn't sure himself.

He swore that hecompleted his mission about finding some remnants of Kaguya inside the other dimensions; that he kept on checking and investigating, hoping to find any traces of that ancient goddess butー

He somewhat feels that he _failed_. What if his theory was correct? What if that _unknown man_ was connected to Kaguya?

 _That won't happen._

"Look at me," he demanded right away to the man.

Takeo, feeling frightened to the Uchiha and out of confusionー he only looked directly to his single Mangekyō Sharingan, as he suddenly froze to his position like a confused statue; staring into space, dully.

Sasuke didn't waste his time to intrude the man's mind conscious. Snooping through his mind as he searched for the only _important_ memory where it's only about the details of his missing wife.

The Uchiha got what he wanted. After a few minutes of making Takeo incapacitated by his own genjutsu, he broke the gaze finallyー making the fat man gasped for air as if he want to save himself from drowning.

"I got what I needed," the ravenette turned around, ignoring the looks that the occupants of the room was giving him.

"Sasuke, what did you seー"

With an impassive look, mismatched eyes looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto, you're coming with me. There's something we need to discuss."

Naruto, with a nod of understanding; he simply followed the Uchiha out of the interrogation room, leaving the other occupants inside.

Sasuke won't never forget the wavy brown hair of a wealthy good looking man, wearing this weird kind of _prince_ attireー with a deep green shade of eyes, darker than Sakura's lively emerald orbs.

And he won't never forget how the _man_ , smirked in satisfaction as he scooped the body of his unconscious wife in his arms.

 _ **"Job well done, Sir. Now I'm taking this fair beautiful maiden with me. Farewell,"**_

Sasuke was a changed man, but knowing that his wife was been kidnapped by someone who had a guts to commit something so ludicrous such as _abduction_ _ー_ made him want to berserk like what happened in the Land of Iron just a decade and a few years ago.

Uchiha Sasuke clenched his sole hand into a tight fist. Making sure to track down that piece of shit and save the important woman in his life.

Even if he have to kill, he would.

* * *

"Sasuke. It's not Kaguya isn't it?"

"No," the curt response escaped the lips of the Uchiha, making the blonde sigh in complete relief; but then he continued, "it's not Kaguya. It's a man."

"A man?" Kakashi piped in, that piqued his interest. "Who might that be?"

"I don't know, Kakashi. But the prisoner was telling the truth. That man really came from a _portal_." Sasuke said impassively, his eyes narrowing for a second; as if he was trying to recall the portals that he had managed to visit during his undercover days.

But the portal that he saw from Takeo's memories was _unusual_. It was different from the portals that he had visited beforeー

"An unusual portal." Sasuke added.

A contorted _spiral portal_.

It was different from the spiral portal that he saw from Obito's _Kamui_. The portal was just in place, looking contorted as everー with a weird circle around it and unusual symbols of **stars** and **triangles**.

" _Unusual portal_?" Kakashi raised a confused eyebrow at the ravenette's curt response, "What kind of portal was it, Sasuke?"

"It was different to the other portals that I've encountered so far. The portals that I managed to visit before was simple. A small white portals in the shape of circles, oblong, rectangles or in spirals. But this portal," Sasuke pursed his lips, "was _different_ compared to the portals that I saw."

"How much _different_ was this portal, Sasuke? Any ideas how it looks?"

Sasuke trudged towards the desk of Naruto, with his sole hand searched for a pen and a clean white paper. He began sketching the _portal_ that he just saw in Takeo's memory with his _Sharingan_ in such finesseー his hand drew the contorted portal, with huge circles surrounding it and weird symbols, stars and triangles inside the circle.

He handed the paper to them, which Kakashi grabbed it in complete interest while Naruto looked out of curiosity.

"That's weird." the blonde Hokage commented, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as he checked the sketch with his cerulean keen eyes. "It doesn't makes sense to me. Is that a summoning circle?"

"Maybe. I was thinking the same thing too."

"But the question is, why does it look like this? With the stars, triangles and such? It's new for me. I don't even understand what does the symbols mean." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated, "I haven't saw something like this before. And I'm not sure."

Kakashi hummed for a moment, making the both men to turn their heads and looked at him with an expression akin to anticipation.

"What is it, Sensei? Do you know something about it?"

Obsidian eyes assessed the paper in concentration, staring at it for a good five minutes until he finally responded to the blonde's question.

"Magic." he said in realization, as if he just guessed the last mystery of a hard complicated puzzle but then he continued. "But I thought this thing was only a myth.. So it was _real_ afterall this time?" he mumbled.

" _Magic_?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in befuddlement, "I swear I heard that thing before back then. But what was _it_ again?"

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke only looked at Kakashi in confirmation.

"I heard that word from Orochimaru before. And as I know, magic was different to jutsu. Am I correct?"

"Exactly, Sasuke. If _jutsu_ are techniques used by the ninjas, utilized by molding chakra in conjunction with a various of hand signsー then _magic_ was different though." said Kakashi, still holding the sketch with his right hand, inspecting it with impassive eyes.

"Magic or _sorcery_ ー it was done through use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language with the aim of utilizing supernatural forces. And this picture that you sketched, Sasuke, was an evidence that magic really do _exists_. I have a hunch that this," he pointed a finger on the sketch, "what you have drawn was a _magic circle._ "

"So are you telling us that we're dealing with an another entity, Kakashi-sensei? Not just a normal entity who uses chakra and jutsu's like us, but uses _sorcery_ instead?" Naruto asked in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose out of habit. "How unbelievable is that?"

Seriously, they were ninja's for kami's sake. How the hell are they gonna deal with an enemy who uses magic if they don't _possess_ such thing, nor knowledge about it? Does jutsu even stood a chance against this _magic_ that his sensei; Kakashi, was telling them?

"We're not sure yet, Naruto. My knowledge about magic was only limited based on the ancient scrolls that I managed to read before. But still, I have no idea in the slightest. What I know is the basic information, nothing more." Kakashi handed the paper back to the Uchiha with a sigh, like Naruto, he was starting to massage his temples just to relieve the headache that was starting to form.

They already faced someone so dangerous in their lives. Even experienced how difficult it was to battle just for the sake of the whole shinobi world from crumbling down from the hands of a certain Uchiha Madara on the last Fourth Shinobi War. They faced not only the powerful Uchiha Madara and the other formidable shinobi's who was been reanimated by a forbidden jutsu, but they also happened to face and defeated a goddess, an _ancient goddess_ ; Ōtsutsuki Kaguya too.

But _this_ , was not something that he really anticipated to come. Magic and jutsu was two different things, and jutsu is only applicable to their worldー the _world of shinobi._

But _magic_?

He haven't witness a magic before or even in all of his life. All he knew was that _magic_ was only a _myth_ , nothing serious and real.

But is there a possibility that _sorcery_ is not just a simple myth? And in addition to that, is it possible that magic was already been practiced by some other people in some parts of the shinobi world?

A sudden thought came onto him.

He seems to forgot about someone so _important_.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh, hoping the headache will subside and leave his head if he won't think too much about the thing that bothered the hell out of them. So with the magic topic being cast aside for a momentー there was still _hope_ left and all he need to do is to visit the _last person_ that Sakura had managed to _see_ and had _talked_ so far.

"Let's visit Tsunade-sama in her room," he said in finality, "She might know something about what happened before the infiltration. She's our last hope. Let's go."

* * *

The scent of antiseptics filled the older woman's nostrils as she slightly slumped her body to the comfy pillows behind her.

It was already been long ago that she found herself in hospitals again. What was it? _Five to six years ago_?

She shook her head out of habit when she was drastically exhausted. As she leaned more further to the softiness of her bed, relishing to the fact and feeling that she was still _alive_ again yet being _numb_ at the same timeー her brownish-honey colored eyes tiredly gazed at the room's interiors; even checking the sofa, table, vases, simple wall frames out of boredom.

She was about to heave an another sigh, almost wanting to have someone to give her a bottle of saké just to get out herself from boredom when she sensed a familiar chakra's heading to her room's door.

In a few moments, her door swung open, revealing three men who's marching their way inside to her room. As she saw those familiar men in her vision, she lifted up her body to a sitting position, but still leaning her sore back to the huge pillows behind her as if an anchor to her weak body.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi greeted with a respectful bow which the older woman only nodded in appreciation and greetings also. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Feeling sore in some places, but still breathing and alive." she said with a slight smile and continued, "Thankfully."

The Ex-Rokudaime sighed out of relief as he heard that coming from the woman. With a few steps forward, he pulled out a chair from a table and sat on it.

 _It's now than never._ He thought internally.

"That's good to hear then, Tsunade-sama. But with the pleasantries aside for a moment, we're here to discuss some things with you. If you don't mind?"

Tsunade snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the boys with a look of _authority_. Even though she was looking weak as ever in her temporary not-so-comfy hospital bed ( _Only the huge pillows_ , Tsunade mused), she was still harboring an aura of _intimidation_ that the three men was only silent, looking at her in complete _respect_ and anticipation for her knowledge about something they barely knew.

"I'm not surprised, Kakashi. To be honest, I am anticipating for this day to comeー and I hate it also when I've been totally left out to this whole _thing_ , with my apprentice being put on the line somewhere else."

"And I wanted to help as much as I could. Sakura is important to me. _Very important_ to me, Kakashi." she looked at him, "So spill it out. What do you wish to know?"

"What happened to the day when Sakura infiltrated the Red Funeral's hideout?"

"Ah."

The memory was still fresh inside the Senju's mind.

It happened in a middle of the night, where the S-rank missing nins were dead asleep in their respectful rooms while her being incapacitated by a _Tenrou o Tsukau_ (a jutsu that was originally been used by some few shinobi from _Kusa_ for the criminals to limit their chakra, and to kill them and burn them into ashes if they force to use chakra to execute ninjutsu's), being locked to an old musty prison that made her sick to the core that she wanted to puke her shits out and wished that she can unbind herself from the stupid seal so that she can punch the daylights out of the people who had a balls to do this to her.

After a few moments of some futile attempts of trying to use chakra with her hands (with her chest feeling sore and burned because of the seal reacting to her attempts)ー Tsunade stopped, punching the ground next to her out of frustration and detesting the _helplessness_ she's feeling for herself in her situation.

But then,

 _"Tsunade-sama? I know you are there. Oh kami-sama, wait a second.. I'm getting you out of this hell hole." a familiar voice can be heard next to the metal doors, the sound of picking up the lock of the door with a senbon can be heard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Click!_

 _._

 _._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Tsunade-sama, I'm here to get yo_ _ー_ _"_

 _Twack!_

 _"Sakura!"_

 _Hardened eyes landed on the man near the door of her prison, holding the unconscious body of her apprentice._

 _"What the fuck did you just do to my apprentice?" she seethed in pure anger as she stood and ran with her right fist high up in the air_ _ー_ _attempting to punch the man with her normal brute force._

 _"I see, so this is your apprentice then?" the man remarked, evading Tsunade's attack with a sidestep. "I didn't expect that this would be so very easy. Very well. We already have her now."_

 _"Where the hell are you taking her?!"_

 _A smirk, "To my boss, of course. See you."_

"Sakura had managed to sneaked in to the prisons. And she successfully found the prison where I was been locked. But unfortunately, she haven't noticed the guard who was been there to guard my prison in twenty-four sevenー making her defenses dropped and he incapacitated her right away in a second." Tsunade replied with a downcast look.

"I see. So what did they do to her?"

"Prisoner also, just like me." she stated, feeling sick to the core once again. "But as the time has passed, I finally understood that everything what happened to us was _planned_ since from the beginning."

Naruto rebutted in, "What do you mean, baachan?"

"Someone hired the leader of Red Funeral to get my apprentice." Tsunade said, "They knew how difficult to capture her if she's inside her village. So they did the alternative way, they captured me instead. In other words they used me as a bait to get their hands to Sakura."

"Little piece of shits.." Naruto cursed under his breath.

"It makes me wonder Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi as he gestured for his hand to Sasuke, grasping the small sketch with his calloused hand. "Have you seen this anywhere?"

"That'sー"

"I see. So you have an idea what is this?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, "Of course I am, Kakashi. Don't mistake this old woman for a _fool_. I _know_ what that is."

Naruto can feel the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, "Then...Magic is not a myth?"

"No, it's real." she confirmed with a much serious tone, "I thought Magic was only a myth too, but I saw it with my two eyes, Kakashi. The man who wants Sakura; used it for some kind of transportational portal. I _saw_ it."

 _Just as I thought. Things were getting more complicated._ Kakashi exhaustedly mulled to himself.

So what Sasuke had saw in Takeo's memories was _real_. And what they were dealing right now was not even a _shinobi_ _ー_ but a man who knows how to do _sorcery_. And the worst?

 _He have Sakura with him._

"ーthe worst is... even Sasuke have no idea what kind of dimension the enemy came from. Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do? We can't let Sakura-chan to be captured just like that! Not on my watch, damn it!" the Nanadaime fumed, almost pulling the roots of his blonde hair out of frustration.

Naruto chuckled lifelessly, palming the half of his face with his prosthetic hand.

"Just as I thought. Sending her alone was a very fucking bad idea in the first place. I failed," his lifeless chuckles turned into a low croaking one, "I _failed_ as a Hokage...Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, baachan." he stated vulnerably, "I won't forgive myself if she's in danger. I really won't."

"Naruto..." the Senju called out to him, "Don't blame yourself to this. If there is one person who's at fault here; then that would be _me_ , not you Naruto. And it's even my fault why Sakura is not here with you, Uchihaー" she looked at the silent Uchiha with a shake of her head, laughing sardonically to herself as she reminded herself to her own patheticness once again.

"ーJust because to save this sorry ass of mine. And what an excuse, pathetic of a Legendary Sannin I am. _Endangering_ my apprentice. I'm more _pathetic_ compared to all of you."

After that being said, they stayed silent for minutes. The room went silent, cold even with a palpable tension circulating around the four of them.

But then, Tsunade started to speak again.

"Kakashi." she leaned her body back to the pillows once again, her eyes stared at her lap in deep cogitation.

"Yes?"

"Before I retired to my position as the Hokage, a complicated-mystery file was been delivered to me from the Land of Rivers. An unusual report about a girl by the name of Nakatsukasa Kaede, saying that her younger sister was been sucked out of an _unusual_ portal from a large tree in the Cursed Forest."

Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened, while Sasuke only opened his ears to listen for more information.

"As I remember, they even said that this girl got insane and was been _traumatized_ by the disappearance of her sister. I don't know the next exact details about it myself because I can't remember the contents of the report anymoreー 'cause it was already fifteen years ago."

"I see, Tsunade-sama. But what are you trying to tell us?"

"Her sister's case portal might be similar to the portal that we just saw with the Magic summoning, Kakashi. Based on the reports, the portal she concluded was pretty unusual and different to the summoning portals that she had witnessed before. Many people won't even believe about this _thing_. And now that we have an evidence that Magic is actually a real thing, then you should give this a shot. This should not be a coincidence."

"Baachan... You.."

Tsunade cracked a smile at Naruto, "I told you Naruto that I'm willing to help. It happened that I can still remember things such as this. I hope that this would be the next step to find Sakura's whereabouts."

"Tsunade-sama. Thank you so much for the help. This is a huge help coming from you," Kakashi stood from his seat, bowing politely at the older woman in front of her. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. Naruto, try to look for that old file in your office. I'm sure that file was still there unscathed. Try to search for the file reports from fifteen years ago about an unusual case coming from the Land of Rivers. Have your assistant search it for you."

"I will, baachan. You have my word."

"Good."

"So we're going now, Tsunade-sama?"

"You should be. Y'all are disturbing my resting peace. Just go out and grow some balls. Do your next mission,"

The Hatake only nodded with a chuckle as he took a step back with the two men following his lead, walking their way to the door of the Senju's room.

"Wait."

The three of them stopped, turning their heads to the blonde woman out of curiosity. Tsunade directed her gaze to the silent Uchiha who only looked back at her impassively.

"Sasuke, pardon me." she apologized genuinely, clenching the sheets in her lap with her fists. "For not saving Sakura on that time."

"It's not your fault. No one does," Sasuke replied curtly as he turned his back to her.

"So don't apologize. Sakura would not like it in the slightest if she knew that you apologized about it."

"Heh. Right, you cocky brat." Tsunade grinned at the ravenette's reply.

.

.

.

"You really know your wife too much."

"Hn."

* * *

"Damn Naruto. If this is wasn't for Sakura, I will be not doing this thing." complained Shikamaru as he searched for the specific old file report from the Land of Rivers fifteen years ago. "You supposed to know where the files was."

"Geez, Shikamaru. I told you so, I have no idea to such thing. And I don't touch old files from back then, but this is an exception. Tsunade-baachan told us to search for it."

"Is that so? Well, just wait for another minutes. I can't still find the file. Why don't you just ask for Shizune-san to do this instead? She knows more that I am about the old reports from fifteen years ago. She was used to be Tsunade-sama's assistant, isn't she?"

A sigh, "Come on, Shikamaru. This is important. We don't want to hear some petty complaints coming from you." Kakashi said tiredly; waiting patiently, with him sitting on a chair with Sasuke standing behind him.

"Alright alright. These men really doesn't know what the hell does patience is. Troublesome."

"It's because you're damm complaining." Naruto mumbled. "And you sounded like a whiny girl, Shikamaru."

"I heard you, Naruto. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm your personal assistant, I swear I won't do this things for you."

"Whatever."

"Ah, finally." the Nara said with a sigh, waving a red envelope in his hand, "Land of the Rivers report from fifteen years ago, huh? Found it."

Kakashi reached out for the envelope, pulling out the papers inside of it.

 _(_ _ **Report from the Land of Rivers**_ _)_

 _ー_ _Accident from the rumored:_ _Cursed Forest_ _of Takumi no Sato_ _ー_

 _An unsual disappearance of people coming in the Village of the Artisans._

 _List of victims:_

• _20 civilians_

• _15 shinobi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

• _32 survived_

 _ー_

"'Thirty-two survived'," Kakashi read it aloud, "'But all of them got insane and traumatized.'" Naruto flinched at this but Kakashi and Sasuke ignored it. "'But a certain person had managed to get out of the Cursed Forest, claiming that she's not insane and she lost her sister from a very huge tree.'"

"'This tree was unusual; because no one can see the huge tree even in mid air, and no one seems to find it except for her. She also included that this tree was looking old and _mysterious._ '"

Kakashi eyed the next sentence, remembering the older Senju's words once again.

 _This girl, by the name of Nakatsukasa Kaede; saying that her younger sister was been sucked out of an unusual portal from a large tree in the Cursed Forest. She named this the_ _ **Tree of Unknown**_ _._

ー **_Case still unsolved_** ー

* * *

 _ **Tenrou o Tsukau (** **天牢を使う** **/"Sky Prison Control")- this is a jutsu used by Mui from the Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison. Where it was a seal used** **for the criminals to limit their chakra, and to kill them and burn them into ashes if they force to use chakra to execute any ninjutsus.**_

 _ **How was it? Did you like it? Is it a cliffhanger? Fufufu. Please review!**_

 _ **ー** **SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms**_

 **(10-27-17)**


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELLO I'M BACK AGAIN, GUYS! ARIA IS BACK! OH KAMI-SAMA, SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG HIATUS AND DELAY! *multiple times of bowing out of apology***_

 ** _Many things happened these past few months and it was really hard for me to handle. *groans*_** ** _But guess what? I have managed myself so far. I'm finally free from my toxic relationship— just last year, and I just met someone special this recently. ❤_**

 ** _And guuuyyyysss! I'm also about to graduate in the next few weeks! So welp, now that I'm finally back on track— here's an another new chapter for you guys. Sorry again for the delay and quite short chapter here._**

 ** _Thank you so much for those people who reviewed and put this story to their favorites, and thank you also to those people who followed too! God bless you, guys! And I love you all!_**

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Departure**

* * *

It was already three days ago when Sasuke and the others have discovered anything about _magic_. The Haruno family was been informed. And as usual, Haruno Mebuki cried her hearts outー feeling distraught that maybe her only daughter was in danger. While Kizashi did his best to stay normal and comfort his weeping wife. Uchiha Sarada was confused when she found out about it from Naruto, but then Kakashi explained it more further to her.

"Magic is something that a shinobi can't do, Sarada. And magic was different to jutsu," He explained to the ravenette which she only nodded in understanding.

For the next few days, Naruto and Sasuke was planning to go to the Land of Rivers to find the girl (their last remaining hope) by the name of Kaede. Even though there's many people whose against about the thought of Naruto leaving the village to look some information with Sasuke. Naruto had insisted that he really wanted to go, and no one can stop him from saving the woman he used to love and a dear old teammate to him. Sakura is precious to him, _very_ _important_ to him.

"Are you nuts, Naruto? If you come with Sasuke, then who the hell will substitute your sorry ass as the Hokage?" Shikamaru argued.

"You know that I can count on you guys," The blonde said calmly, his face really devoid of emotions. "I know this is a selfish thing to do, but this is a complete new entity we're facing, Shikamaru. I'm not saying that Sasuke cannot handle this with his own, but I want to be there to save our teammateー Sasuke's wife, my sworn bestfriend and sister... Sakura-chan out of this shithole."

"Naruto.."

"And I won't forgive myself if I'm not there to save her. Sakura-chan is with me all throughout these years, and I don't want to lose her, Shikamaru. I hope you all will understand my decision,"

"Very well," Kakashi said with a sigh, closing an ancient scroll about magic that he was readingー trying to decipher the meanings of the symbols there. "That is Naruto's decision as the Nanadaime. We can inform this to the other Kage's and they would understand Naruto with his final decision. He will accompany Sasuke, and this could be a retrieval mission for Sakura too."

Shikamaru only sighed, but he nodded in submission.

"Alright then. This situation is getting complicated I see. Just don't forget to tell this to Hinata and to your kids, Naruto." The Nara patted the Hokage in the shoulder in a manly comfort.

"I know."

But then in the Uchiha household, Sasuke and Sarada was preparing for their dinner when the little one suddenly asked a question that Sasuke really dreaded to answer.

"Papa, I heard that you're going to leave with Nanadaime-sama in the next few days. When are you going to tell it to me that you're leaving?" started Sarada as she ate her food, "When?"

"..."

"Tell me, Papa. I don't want to be left out to this," The Uchiha heiress pressed the question even more further, "Not ever."

"Sarada, we already talked about this aren't we?" Sasuke said lowly, his mismatched eyes looked at his bowl of food. "You'll stay here, and don't argue with me anymore."

"Again?"

A sound of an aluminum chopsticks clattering on a glass bowl can be heard in the whole dining room, with Sarada clenching her both fists in the tableー feeling _hurt_ and _angry_ once again.

" _Again_? You're telling me this bull crap all over _again_? Really now, Papa?"

Sasuke stopped midway in his meal, as he then lowered his chopsticks next to his eating bowl.

With a serious look, he faced her and was been greeted by the anguished look of his daughter. The Uchiha almost froze in his seat, feeling his chest tightened at the view he was seeing with his both eyesー remembering the familiar face of his wife when she snapped at her long time ago.

 _"Again? You're telling me this again, Sasuke-kun? You know that I don't want to be left out to this, right? I'm coming with you!"_

"Sarada," Sasuke started, pursing his lips for a moment as he contemplated what to answer.

What would he tell her just to make her understand instead?

"I already told you about this. Whether you like it or not, you're not coming with us."

" _Bullshit_ , Papa." The young Uchiha snapped, clenching her fists in her sides.

"You're being unfair."

"How so?" He challenged, his mismatched eyes daring her to go more further. _When it's for your safety?_

How did he become _unfair_ now? So having her safe inside the village walls, while him going to dangerous _missions_ alone－ was an _unfair decision_ after all?

"I have the right to know and I need to be there for Mama, Papa!" She argued, tears were already brimming at the corner of her eyes. "And you're being unfair because you don't understand me even in the slightest!"

"..."

"You always ignore me! My opinions! If you really care about me, then why are you doing this to me?!" Sarada spatted, her tone escalated even more.

"After all this time, you don't listen to my words." She laughed bitterly, her tears already fell from her eyes－ as it rolled over her pale flushed cheeks. "Am I really your _daughter_ , Papa? Because you know what? You're making me feel that _I_ am just an ordinary stranger－"

"－who's not even _worth_ your time."

Sasuke literally froze in his position, his serious expression turned into a frown－ and then to a blank one.

So, she was thinking of him like that so _negatively_? Sasuke thought that if he will be so _discreet_ with the missions and stuff－ it would make Sarada to be unaware of the things around her. Including how complicated the situation was about Sakura's disappearance.

He was sure he did his best. He might not be the most greatest father _ever_ ; where he would always have time for his kids and witness everything how they would grow up in his watch and other more－

－ But he knew _one_ thing, he left the village for their safety. Not only because he want to repent for his sins, but he did it for _everybody_ , for the next generation and to protect his _family._

 _ **Sakura and Sarada.**_

But was he a really useless father?

"You don't get it," Sasuke said slowly, looking at the table with a thoughtful expression yet stoic. "You really don't get it, Sarada." _You_ _ **just**_ _don't get it._

"I'm doing this because this is what I think it's for the best, and for the better." _Since I was your age. I am a naïve little child with a proud lineage._

"You know that this is a _business_ between adults. And Uchiha's were known to be strong, domineering with pride and independent people." _I've lost everything._ "You, as a clever child with a gene of an Uchiha; who have my _gene_ and _blood_ － must know when to stop if you found yourself losing an argument." _My mind, the will to live in happiness and most of all_ _－_ _I lost my whole_ _ **family**_ _._

"You will only hurt yourself if you come." _I know I sounded like a hypocrite._ "You're still a genin. And you're hardly _strong_ and _independent_ , Sarada. You will only burden us."

"When I said ' _you can't go with us_ ', then you **can't**." _But I'm only doing this for your safety._ "So don't push my buttons any further, Sarada."

Sarada only looked at him in tears.

"My mission with Naruto about your mother's case is none of your concern." _I'm doing this because just like you, I don't want to lose Sakura. Not ever._

"You are staying here, whether you like it or not." _And I wanted you to be safe. Even if I have to be harsh just to make you stop. Then, I'll do it._

"This is the end of conversation. I don't want to hear anything about this anymore. We're leaving, and you'll stay here. End of discussion." _I want to protect you._

 _You and your mother._

Sasuke looked at his daughter, trying to convince her with the look of his eyes. With his expression turned into gloomy in a second.

 _I hope you will understand me, Sarada. Just like how your mother understands me._

"Enough already.." said Sarada.

The Uchiha patriarch eyed the young ravenette, hoping that she would finally _understand_ him. Even in the _slightest_.

"Fine. Do as you please, Papa. I won't bother you anymore." She eyed her forgotten meal mumbling a low ' _thank you for the food_ ' as she then stood up, ignoring Sasuke's gaze.

"I'm sorry for being unworthy and _weak_. I'm sorry. This won't happen again, Papa." The young Uchiha apologized, bowing her head as she tried to control her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry for being so _annoying_."

Sarada retired to her room after she said that, with Sasuke looking after the back of his leaving daughter. He was left alone on the dining table, with the untouched and cold food－

 _Even a guilty and heavy heart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"No. You're staying here."_

 _"No! Why can't you just understand it? I don't want to be left out here!" She argued, her face was already red in pure temper at her own husband. "Just let me be!"_

 _"It's dangerous! Why can't you just understand it? Is that very hard to_ _ー_ _"_

 _A sound of sobbing can be heard, making Sasuke to look at her wife in complete distress._

 _He doesn't like it when he always make his wife cry. He really don't like it in a slightest._

 _"But I want to come with you. I don't want to be left out pregnant here alone in the village. I want to come with you, Sasuke-kun." She said, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed._

 _"But you have Naruto and your parents here, Sakura. You're not alone at all. I can't let you travel with me now that you're carrying our child. It's dangerous." He explained, trying to calm his sobbing wife._

 _"But I-I want to come with you."_

 _He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in complete exhaustion._

 _Pregnant women were really hard to handle._

 _"Alright then."_

Sasuke slumped in his seat, his mismatched eyes found the cream colored ceiling of their abode－ looking _vulnerable_ as ever.

 _Sakura._

 _Is this the payment of what I've done before?_ He said to his thoughts. _I am starting to lose you. And now our daughter hates me too?_

 _Why is this happening to me? Do I even deserve this?_

 _Tell me._

Sasuke's lone hand massaged the bridge of his nose, an obvious habit that he had when he's mentally exhausted. After a few moments of massaging it, he covered his eyes with his large hand as he let out a heavy and _shaky_ sigh－

 _Do I deserve this? Answer me, Sakura. Answer me._

"Mother, Father..." He said vulnerably to no one and continued, "Niisan." He hardly bit his lower lip, as he tried to control his _frustrations_ and _emotions_ at bay－

－But the luck was not on his side,

 _As always._ He mused bitterly.

because he's failing to do so.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, feeling unsecured and troubled just like what he was when he was still a teenager. "I'm so sorry. I'm a bad, useless father."

After one and a half decade of being a stoic and an intimidating iron man he was－

Uchiha Sasuke finally _cracked,_ as he can't stop his traitorous tears from coming out of his eyes.

They're not only _sad tears._ It's _blank_ , _hollow_ and _sorrow tears_ of a broken man, who's trying to be a changed man; but slowly starting to lose his precious people once again.

After that, Sasuke thought that the Uchiha was really a _cursed_ _clan_. A family full of _**sorrow**_.

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi called out to his ex-students who only looked back at him in question.

"What time is your departure, you two?"

"This six in the evening, Kakashi-sensei." replied Naruto as he stood in his chair, holding a scroll in his hands. "Me and Sasuke was planning to travel on foot, and we won't use any transportation."

"Oh?" The silver-haired man arched a single eyebrow at the blonde. "Why's that?"

"Old times is much better." He smirked, his cerulean eyes found Sasuke's. "Don't you think, Sasuke?"

"Aa. I think travelling on foot is much better than transportation." Sasuke agreed and continued, "Plus, Takumi is a secluded village. There's no transportation to that place yet."

"That's true. Welp, I seem to forgot it." Kakashi said, leaning his back on the door with a shrug as he sighed. "I'm getting old, boys."

"Heh, yes you are. We happened to have a family of our own. While here you are, still a lazy old man as ever.. Just get yourself a woman already!"

"Nah, Naruto. I'm too old to fall in love." Kakashi groaned.

"You'll die virgin." Naruto snickered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And who says I'm still a _virgin_ , Naruto?"

Naruto spluttered as his cerulean eyes were huge as watermelons, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"After all this time! You－"

"Naruto. You're too noisy, stop that." Sasuke admonished, "Someone's coming."

The mahogany doors of the Hokage office opened, making Kakashi and the others looked at the entrance of the said office in anticipation.

Yamanaka Ino and Sai appeared, altogether with Nara Shikamaru and his wife Temari. Ino and Temari smiled at them in greetings as the four of them entered the room, with Sai and Shikamaru the lead.

"Yo." The pineapple head Nara greeted with a curt salute, making Naruto and the others gave him a simple nod. "Are you two ready, Naruto? It's quarter to six." Shikamaru commented as he put his both hands inside his pant's pocket.

"Yes we are, Shikamaru. We're ready to be off in a few minutes."

"That's good to hear then." Shikamaru said, "Ah I forgot, Naruto. Hinata's with us anyways."

"Hinata?" Naruto's eyes widen in anticipation.

"Yes, Hinata. She said she want to－"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

All of their heads turned at the entrance of the office as the figure of Uzumaki Hinata entered the room altogether with her child Himawari who was holding a pack of bento in her hands.

Naruto only smiled at the presence of his wife. He will going to miss _her_ too much. He will miss his **family** so _much_.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to her husband as she ran and enveloped him into a hug.

"Daddy!" Himawari imitated her mother as she also ran to Naruto's direction, hugging the both figure of her parents.

"Hinata, Hima." Naruto hugged her both girls in a tight yet gentle maner, "You came. Where's Boruto?"

Hinata pulled out for a second, looking at her husband with a sadden look.

"I told him to come with us just to see you for the last time." The Uzumaki matriarch said in a sadder tone, "But he doesn't like it, Naruto-kun. I bet that Boruto was already sulking elsewhere."

Naruto drawled out a heavy sigh, his already old whiskered face dropped into a solemnly manner but he still managed to smile nonetheless.

 _For Hinata._ He thought.

"It's okay, Hinata." reasssured Naruto with a comforting squeeze to her shoulders, "I understand. And just let him be. He might be thinking too much right now, our son needs space."

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata bit her lower lip, with her tears threatening to fall. She hugged him once again, burying her face in his shoulder.

Kakashi and the others witnessed the whole scenario, but all of them only looked away－ as if they don't want to disrupt their privacy as a family. Shikamaru looked down, while the others tried not to checking at the emotional Hinata who was already breaking down to tears.

Sasuke looked at the both Uzumaki's, as he felt out of place on the entire time. For him, Naruto is surely lucky to have a family like Hinata and their two children.

And at the same time, he felt like _Naruto_ also. He have a _wife_ that was almost perfect.

For Sasuke, Sakurawas always the _understanding_ , _smart_ , _lovable_ , _loyal_ , _kind_ and _perfect woman_. But he was just too much of a **blind** man to notice it before.

But aside to that, Naruto and him have some similarities to each other. They might have a beautiful and perfect wife, but the both of them have some _issues_ when it comes to their children though.

If Naruto has Boruto, then Sasuke has Sarada to _confront_ and _handle_ too. And to tell that it was _easy_ to handle whiny and nosy-sulking pubescent brats was simply a laughable understatement to Sasuke's part. It's very hard to be a _parent_ , especially if you have many responsibilities in life.

Kakashi and the others began to leave the office with Sasuke and the Uzumaki family in tow.

 _Now or never._ Sasuke thought to himself as he followed them, not saying anything.

 _It's time for an important responsibility to be done._

* * *

"I guess this is it then?" said Naruto with a forced smile as he faced the people that he held so dear in his heart.

"Take care okay, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi patted the two strongest shinobi on the shoulder, offering them a fatherly smile. "Save Sakura for us."

"Aa."

"Of course, Sensei. You can count us in." Naruto reassured with a smile.

"Naruto, Sasuke." The dark haired husband of Yamanaka Ino talked for the first time, as he continued. "You sure you don't want me to accompany you guys? It's quite unfair that you're going as Team Seven."

Kakashi rebutted.

"Hey now, Sai. Don't forget that I'm going to be stuck here in the village too. I know how you feel, but you are needed here." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Sai only nodded slowly, as he then replied back. "I understand."

"Please take care and save Sakura, you two." said Ino worriedly, "If you managed to save her from the enemy. Get back to us right away, you hear me?"

"Noted." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Sasuke only nodded at the others in farewell. When he and Naruto was about to face the road for departure, Hinata's voice called out to them.

"Naruto-kun," She called out to her husband and to him, "Sasuke-kun. Please take care okay?"

The Uzumaki matriarch was looking at the both of them with a worried expression, but she tried to smile nonetheless.

Sasuke; who tried to be kind as ever to his friend's wife, only replied.

"We will." He responded curtly, either if maybe out of reassurance or cheering the saddened faces of the comrades that he was facing right now－ he was not _sure_. "Don't worry."

Sasuke who's already eager to leave the said village only turned himself to the road. With Naruto only imitating him, but his expression was completely dead serious. The both of them eyed each other for a moment until they finally nodded－ a cue that they were already prepared to depart for their secret mission of Sakura's retrieval.

 _This mission needs to be successful_ , Sasuke mused to himself. Or else his wife will be in a grave danger.

"I'm coming."

The heads of the people turned, except for Sasuke who already knew who's the owner of the said voice. The Uchiha only glanced over his shoulder, as he looked at his only daughter who eerily looked like a domineering tigress that his wife only possessed especially if she doesn't want to be left out to some things without her consent and permission first.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not, Papa. This is my decision, as an _Uchiha_." said Sarada as she marched her way to the both of them. With her expression still not changing, gracing the gloomy place with her domineering entrance. "And I will prove it to you that I am not weak, and I'm worthy enough to accompany this mission."

Sarada took a step forward.

"You can't stop me." His daughter said in final, making the other's sense of breathing halt for a second— mostly anticipating the famous Uchiha Sasuke's nasty rebuttal to that statement.

But then—

Sasuke only hn-ed, leaving Naruto and the others as he walked on the road without any response. Making the others being so perplexed as ever, even Naruto was gaping at his sworn-bestfriend's unusual behavior.

— he's not stopping her daughter?

 _Wasn't he the number one against about having Sarada to accompany them to their mission?_

"Let's go, Naruto. We have a serious mission to do." Sasuke said in a much refined domineering business-liked tone.

"B-but you're daughter－"

"Let her be. It's her decision to make, not mine anymore." He finally walked with a carefree aura; as if he doesn't care anymore, even leaving Naruto and the others at the huge entrance village's gates.

The blonde Uzumaki was left speechless back then, eyeing the silhouette figure of the man who already walked away as if he doesn't care anymore.

He only sighed, even offering a forced exhausted smile to his wife and to the others.

"I guess we need to go now. See you again later." The blonde bid his farewell once again, his cerulean eyes landed to the figure of Uchiha Sarada who's looking so relieved as ever.

"Let's go, Sarada? You don't want us to be left out, aren't you?"

Sarada only nodded with a motivated smile.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

 ** _How was it? Quite short, isn't it? *sulks*_**

 ** _Rate and Review, guys._**

 ** _—SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms_**

 ** _(04-03-18)_**


End file.
